


Annoyingly Endearing

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>James is about to take pity on his friend, because he isn’t that much of a dickhead, Richard might be horrendously cute right now but James doesn’t want him to die of embarrassment or something when Merlin groans out loud.</i><br/> </p><p>A series of unrelated drabbles about annoyingy endearing habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beaming Red (Percilot)

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this post on tumblr this week-end about otps and annoyingly endearing habits and simply could not resist writing some fluffy drabbles. As previously stated, the drabbles are all unrelated. Each part will be a different pairing, so if one isn't your jam, feel free to skip it :D
> 
> My personal headcanon for Percival's real name is still Richard.

_you’re so stoic or deadpan most of the time but when you get flustered your face lights up red like a beacon and it’s so cute_

 

James has always liked Richard. To be honest, it would be quite impossible not to.

Oh, he might be one of the most serious and silent Knights and very rarely cracks a joke in formal settings, but one of James’ first mission as Lancelot had been a joint assignment with Percival and it had been a revelation. In less than an hour James had realised that while Richard was extremely polite and conscientious, he also had a devilish side to him he liked to let out when it was appropriate to do so.

That and he is the only one who would laugh at his completely amazing puns (Bors can say whatever he wants about them being horrible, the other man simply cannot appreciate good humour when he hears it). Or rather, one side of his mouth will lift fractionally while he makes that exhale sound with his nose that would be a snort, but that was instead Richard-speak for a laugh. After close to two years hanging out with the other Knight (Kay calls it "pestering him", but he's only jealous not to have a close friendship within Kingsman), James was really fluent in Richard-speak.

So yeah. James has always liked Richard. He is a good man, a close friend, someone James can depend on and maybe, possibly, probably, (definitely, he isn’t kidding anyone), James’ crush.

Not that anything will come out of it because Richard is clearly not interested. No matter how much James would flirt with him and the amount of innuendos he has thrown his way, the other Knight will only pause whatever he is doing for a second, lift an eyebrow and then go right back to his report, book, meal or exploding buildings.

His crush is completely hopeless, but he doesn't mind, because Richard’s friendship is the best thing in the world and that is more than enough. James isn’t just saying this to convince himself, he truly believes it. Sure he would have jumped on the occasion to deepen their relationship, but the kind of intimacy he has with Richard is one he has never had the pleasure to have before and he is enjoying the time they spend together without having to think about how he is most assuredly fucking up a romantic relationship. Because one thing James is good at, it's fucking up his romantic relationships so much so that slaps are the least he would get were he to bump into an ex-lover.

He is quite content with what he has and simple keeps thinking that he really likes Richard.

Until that fateful day he walks into Merlin’s office without knocking, the handler in the middle of teasing Richard about his being hopelessly in love. It hurts a bit, but more because his friend has not mentioned anyone to him than because he's found someone else to love. Richard deserves happiness more than anyone and James doesn't mind if he isn’t the reason behind said happiness.

However, it will not do to be angry at Richard. He's a private man and James is sure Merlin only knows because he is the next best thing after omniscient and not because the Knight has confided in him. So instead, he settles for his default mode. _Teasing_.

“Ohhhhh~ did I really hear what I heard? Secretive bastard, you could have told me, I thought we were friends!”

The other two men visibly startle, neither having noticed his arrival and Merlin looks extremely guilty. Any other time and James would have memorized that rare expression on the handler’s face, but he barely looked at him. How could he when Richard is so red that he could replace Rudolph on Santa’s sleigh if he was to learn how to fly. Then he starts stammering, trying to explain, but what is coming out is even more indecipherable than the Scot’s brogue when he's well on his way to passing out drunk.

He is about to take pity on his friend, because he isn’t that much of a dickhead, Richard might be horrendously cute right now but James doesn’t want him to die of embarrassment or something when Merlin groans out loud.

“You know what? I am tired of being surrounded by idiots, I don’t care if it disqualify me from the bet. James, Richard has been in love with you since your first mission together.” He holds up a hand to silence Richard when he turns to him, now red with anger and betrayal. “Richard, the only one worse than you in this room is James. If he had been only a bit more confident in himself (“Hey!” “Shut up James”), then you probably would have eloped by now.“ Merlin stares at the two agents, making sure they aren’t doubting his words, before he nods, seeming very pleased with himself. "Now gentlemen, if you’d please go resolve that sexual tension somewhere else than in my office, it would be greatly appreciated.

He turns back to his computers, leaving the two men to stare at each other with some shyness, Richard still blushing red like a beaming beacon. It takes a minute, then James decides that his doubts could very well fuck themselves. Richard is a big boy, he will stop him if he truly isn’t interested. So he takes his hand and leads him to the first empty room available, quite decided to discover how far the blush extends.

*

James really likes Richard. One would even say he loves him (in the back of his mind, always a constant whisper, one he doesn’t dare let out just yet).

The man is serious, dependable, has a good sense of humour and is a caring partner in the most understated ways.

But if you asked James, the best thing about Richard is how cute he is when James manages to fluster him to the point of blushing.


	2. Such a Bum (Hartwin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now a short Hartwin one :3

_ you’re such a bum getting up late all the time but you always greet me by wrapping your hands around my waist and just get dressed already _

By the time Harry finally gets out of bed, Eggsy has already let JB out in the courtyard so he can do his business, he has gone on his morning run, showered, dressed and is just finishing making breakfast.

It doesn’t surprise Eggsy of course, not after nearly a year of living with the man. While he is always right on time when it was a date or something like that, for the rest, Harry prides himself in keeping his own hours (or as Merlin liked to say, he prides himself in being a little shit and inconveniencing the most people possible). Eggsy has wisely decided to stay out of this particular fight. As long as Harry does not complain about Eggsy’s own habit to jump out of bed at the crack of dawn, he will not say anything about him lazing his morning away.

What he will complain about though, is the fact that Harry will stay in his pajamas bottom and his red robe and his bed hair. And while Harry wears the “homeless person” style very well (very, very well in fact), it is for this very reason that Eggsy will groan when his lover joins him in the kitchen. If being Arthur means Harry can take many liberties with his schedule, the same can not be said about Eggsy. Not that anyone will dare say anything to him, except for Merlin, but Eggsy likes to believe he is a professional and punctuality is (unfortunately in this case) part of it.

It is hard (ah!) staying angry with him though, when Harry will inevitably make a bee-line for him, as if wrapping Eggsy in his arms is a better way to wake up than even the comfort of a hot cup of tea. This morning, Harry is more awake than usual, because instead of merely leaning against his back with a sleepy mumble, he starts leaving a trail of gentle kisses on his neck.

Eggsy groans and tries pushing him away, but Harry only tightens his grip on his waist and to be honest, he isn’t sure if he really wants to escape his lover.

When teeth tenderly bites at his lobe, Eggsy gave up any thought of protesting and let Harry lead him back upstairs, forgetting all about the breakfast he had prepared.

If the glint in Harry’s eyes is any indication, Eggsy will have no trouble ignoring Merlin’s teasing about him picking up his lover’s bad habits later. No trouble at all.


	3. Accidental First Kiss (Hartwin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Hartwin drabble

_ you have no idea what personal space is and it’s really distracting when your face is two inches away from mine, what if i turn my head and accidentally kiss you _

It takes a while before Harry notices Eggsy doesn’t seem to have the faintest idea about what personal space is. If a year can be considered a while. But in his defense, most of that year has been spent in a coma (or two) and the most contact he’s had with Eggsy before he woke up from his second coma, is that 24 hours period after the train track test.

He had of course noticed Eggsy had stayed quite close at the time, but since most of it had been spent in a somewhat inebriated state, he had dismissed it to Eggsy simply being an affectionate drunk.

He’s forced to admit he was wrong in his conclusion when he finally gets out of Kingsman’s infirmary and takes on Arthur’s mantle. Now that he’s not on forced bed rest, Eggsy spends most of his time not on mission with him and Harry is a weak, weak man who cannot deny him anything he wants without good reason. Anyway, it’s not like Eggsy purposefully does anything to distract him. Mostly he works on his own paperwork or research and lets Harry do his things without any interruption, except to force him to eat and take a break for tea. He’ll even be out of the room before Harry can say more than his name anytime he has to deal with something that is above Eggsy’s clearance level.

The only problem is that instead of sitting across from Harry, he sits besides him, close enough that Harry can feels his warmth even through layers of bulletproof materials.

He would think it’s an encouraging sign that Eggsy’s feelings might run as deep as his, but he only needs to watch his interactions with Roxy and Merlin to know it’s only Eggsy being Eggsy. He’s a very tactile person and after the fright Harry has given him by his near-death, it’s only natural that he would stay close to him as a way to reassure himself of his mentor’s tangibility.

He doesn’t care that Merlin tells him he’s being stupid and that Eggsy thinks the sun shines out his arse. That might be so, but admiration isn’t love and he won’t selfishly take advantage of the boy’s relief for a few months of bliss. Not only he knows it would destroy him to see Eggsy go when he finally wise up about his true feeling for Harry, but even if he is not a good man by any definition, he can still look at his own reflexion in the mirror and would like very much to continue doing so.

He stays firm in his resolve for a few months.

And then one afternoon, he turns towards Eggsy to ask him something unimportant, and the boy is focused on his paperwork, strands of hair falling in his eyes shining golden in the light of his office, lips bitten an inviting red. He’s never been more beautiful, more tempting than in this precise moment.

That is, of course, until Eggsy looks up, feeling Harry staring at him, and he smile a bit shily under the intensity of his gaze, a small blush spreading slowly on his cheeks and his eyes shining with an affection so deep Harry doesn’t know how he’s missed it before.

Merlin, like on many things, was right on Eggsy’s feeling.

He could say something of course, but he’s resisted the temptation for so long and Eggsy’s lips are just there, barely an inch away, so he closes the distance between them instead. When contact is finally made, Eggsy makes a surprised sound, but before Harry can think of leaning back, the boy's hands come up to stop him from moving away.

Not that Harry plans on breaking the kiss anytime soon.

His doubts have cost them enough time already.


	4. Horrible Taste (Percilot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now some Percival :)

_your music choice is so bad but you’re undeniably yet irritatingly cute when you bop your head along_

Richard wakes up to the faint sound of the most annoying song he’s heard in his entire life and tenses up as soon as he recognize the familiar setting of his bedroom through his drugged state. He bites off a curse and forces himself to relax when everything starts hurting painfully even with all the painkillers.

He doesn’t understand what he is doing home when his injuries are still obviously barely healed. He’s more responsible than this usually and prefer to recover from any injury in the infirmary when he knows he could not possibly defend himself if he ever needed to.

Than he hears a voice start singing along even through the bedroom door and it takes longer than he will ever admit to fight off the wave of disbelief that crashes onto him. There is no way he’s hearing who he thinks he is, it can only be an illusion brought on by the drugs in his veins.

James is dead, has been for months.

He gets up slowly, relieved to find one of his gun in its usual hiding place and slowly makes his way to the kitchen, wincing in discomfort with every steps he takes.

He stops dead in his track on the kitchen’s threshold and only years of training make him keep his grip on the gun at the sight that greets him.

James is standing with his back to him, whisking something in a bowl, hips shaking and head bopping up and down in time with the music.

A hazy memory comes back to Richard, of waking up in the infirmary to his dead lover’s asking him if he wanna blow this sad joint and of course he said _yes_ , because there is no place he’d rather be than with James.

Even now, knowing he’s probably in a drug-induced delirium, he feels safer than he has in the last months just from seeing the familiar form in front of him.

He doesn’t know how to react and he’s contemplating going back to bed in order it deal with it all later, when James tries reaching a note he really, _really_ shouldn’t be attempting to reach. Richard groans at the sound, head pounding painfully.

James turns around so fast Richard wonders if he gave himself whiplash, his expression worried.

“Perf-cy! You really shouldn’t be out of bed!”

He is at his sides in an instant, helping him to a chair, not minding the gun pointed in his direction.

“I hate that nickname,” Richard grumbles, earning a chuckle from James.

“You definitely feel better if you are already complaining,” comes the gentle teasing and Richard would like nothing more but to continue on this note, however he simply must know.

“You’re supposed to be dead… Am I crazy?”

“Well, you’ve never been completely sane, but rest assured I am not a figment of your imagination. I am really here, in the flesh and a few extra parts.” He’s trying to make light of the situation, but Richard has known him for years and isn’t fooled by his façade. With the slight change in his tone when he mentions his “extra parts”, whatever these are, James has clearly not come to term with whatever happened to him.

Richard brushes one trembling hand against James’ cheek, biting his lips against a sob at the warmth he feels. He’s dreamed so many times of seeing the man in his kitchen, but the dreams always ended when he tried to touch his lover. But now, not only can he feels his skin under his palm, but James leans into the contact, eyes closing of their own volition, a contented sigh escaping his lips.

“How?” The word escape him before he can think better of breaking the moment, but James only chuckle in answer before turning his head to press feather-light kisses on the tips of his fingers.

“Let me finish breakfast and then I’ll tell you all about it. Again.”

Richard frowns at that last part, until he groans in understanding. There is no doubt he’s already been told everything, but painkillers have an effect akin to an amnesia dart on him.

James goes back to what seems to be pancake batter, but this time he is facing Richard, as if he cannot bear looking away.

The horrible music is still playing and soon James starts humming again and dancing around. He looks ridiculous and Richard falls in love again.


	5. Undercover Cuddler (Merhartwin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last drabble, merhartwin this time :D

_you don’t like snuggling or a lot of touching but when you’re asleep you’re a cuddler for better or for worse_

Movements on his left makes Harry looks away from the novel in his hands, a small smile stretching his lips at the sight before him. Eggsy is sprawled on his stomach on the mattress beside him, Merlin trapping him in the bed with his own body half lying on top of him.

Eggsy is waking up, trying without any luck to get away from Merlin’s embrace.

He opens his eyes, confusion etched on his face until a quick look around seems to remind him of last evening’s events, of how after weeks of courting from the two older men, they’ve finally falling into bed. Given how exhausted they all were for different reasons- Harry because he’s still recuperating from his head wound, Eggsy because he had just come back from a mission and Merlin because he had to deal with a crisis in London- they’ve not done much more than a quick handjob, but the fact that the three of them are now sharing a bed more than makes up for it in Harry’s opinion.

Eggsy is still trying to escape Merlin’s arms, to no avail. No matter how much he dislike physical contact (except when it comes to sex) when he’s awake, the handler is worse than a bloody octopus when he’s sleeping.

“A little bit of help here?” Eggsy asks, giving up on trying to wiggle his way out.

“And why would I do that?” he’s mostly teasing, but he’s also curious to know if Eggsy just isn’t that much of a cuddler himself.

“So that I can leave?” It had started as a statement, but ended up in a question, Eggsy looking at him as if unsure.

Harry forces himself to stop and think before answering. They might have been trying to seduce Eggsy for weeks now and Eggsy has of course been responding favorably given his presence in their bed at the moment, but they’ve never really talk about what they want out of this relationship.

Not by lack of trying, but every time they had wanted to discuss it, Eggsy had expertly changed the subject. However, now he can no longer avoid it, except if he decides to escape Merlin’s hold, something Eggsy can’t do without waking the other man up, which he doesn’t seem prepared to do.

“Do you want to leave?” he asks after making sure his voice his even, that he won’t be influencing Eggsy’s answer with his own desires.

The boy glances at him quickly, before darting his eyes away, a slow blush spreading on his cheeks. However, no matter how quick he was about, it wasn’t fast enough for Harry to miss the clear yearning in his eyes and his grip tightens around his book so he won’t reach for Eggsy.

“I don’t want to,” he bites his lower lip and he clearly wants to say more, but Harry cuts him off, finally allowing himself the pleasure of cupping his cheek in his hand.

“Then stay,” Eggsy makes a startled sound at the words and so does Harry, because he was convinced his partner was still asleep. “And close the bloody light Harry, some of us are trying to sleep here.”

“Yes dear,” he says as he obeys the order and finally lies down with his two lovers.

Eggsy slides closer so that he can rest his head against Harry’s chest and Merlin follows him, sighing in false frustration at having to move from his spot if he wants to keep his human teddy bear. Harry circles Eggsy’s waist with an arm so that he can link his fingers with Merlin, his lover bringing up their joined hand to his lips to press a kiss to his knuckles.

The three of them are back to sleep in no time time at all.


End file.
